


seventeen minutes and counting

by asahinayuuta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asahinayuuta/pseuds/asahinayuuta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kamukura meets ryouko at a coffee shop, where he becomes very interested in her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	seventeen minutes and counting

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for rarepairweek !!   
> day 1 ; coffee shop au

the room is crowded, and you have to remind yourself this is the little hope’s peak cafe - and even then, this girl still walks in, her red, brown hair following swiftly and fluently behind her. she has an odd look on her face, but you can also tell she was running - but you’ve no idea why anyone would where such a clueless face while running to a cafe. or why they are coming so close to closing time.

this is the time in the morning people crowd in - then out to get to class in very quick moments, and you sit with you coffee to watch. but you look and she approximately eight minutes to get something to drink, and the line is already getting shorter.

you think of getting her a drink yourself, but you don’t have a reason to walk up to her and ask her anything - it purely wouldn’t make sense or be in your character. she smiles at you, and you notice you are filling up a whole booth, with plenty more space to sit, so her sitting with you wouldn’t be the most odd thing in the world.

she sits down at the seat across from you.

there is a short silence before she speaks, “hi! nice to see you! i think i was looking for someone but…i don’t remember…yasuke-chan wanted me to find them!”, and you notice, she is for some reason very excitable, even when forgetful and out of breath. but what you do realize is that she is looking for you, although you aren’t even a little interesting in seeing matsuda.

“what’s your name?”, you ask her.

“oh…uh…I dunno”, she mumbled slightly as she throws down a journal.a name in on it and reads ‘otonashi ryouko’. “is this your name?”, you ask, and she nods as if proud of what she had done.

“it’s almost closing time, do you want anything to drink, what do you like?” you ask her, she looks confused. “i don’t know what i like”, she says, then starts flipping through the pages in her book. she looks up at you and smiles brightly, “kamukura izuru!”

you almost felt like blushing, but you didn’t. “you like me?” and she turns her head and laughs aloud. “no silly! i barely know you! i just said you i came here for…and i guess that’s you! we have to go!” you short smile fades.

“i’ll get you chocolate milk in to-go, but you have to take to matsuda and tell him that i’ll be there soon. and a smile creeps onto her face. she stands up as you do and hugs you - but before you can pull away, she moves slightly forward with you, and manages to do it anyway. you smile down at the girl clinging onto you like a puppy.

she is pretty without a doubt, although she shows signs of having some sort of short term memory loss, but you don’t really mind. for some reason, you didn’t even mind the fact that she was the first person to fluster you so easily by simply screwing up the order of her thoughts, you also don’t mind that talking to her because it is something that for some odd reason right now - is coming very easily to you, although on many levels you think that it shouldn’t. and even though cute and excitable are useless traits, she had them, and there was no avoiding that fact. 

“you should come back here sometime…and maybe we can talk again” you say to her as you have her the chocolate milk in a small to-go cup. she smiles at you (and although you want to tell her that everything she has done for some reason creates universes and surrounding stars and everything beautiful that she deserves, you say:) “and you might want to write that down”, and she does exactly that. she thanks you for the drink and starts making her way swiftly, carefully to matsuda’s lab, and as you watch her, she turns around and waves by, only to lose her balance and fall, but perfectly catching the journal and cup in either hand.

you almost can’t wait to see her again -

the only girl ever to make you want to fall apart into her, and to melt into her arms, to be stuck there for eternities yet to come. the girl that holds the sun in her eyes, making yours - even so burnt out - have a chance of reproducing and making new light, but only as long as it can meet her’s. you love her harmonious sound of a melody played simply by vocal cords and her lips parting releasing the sound, the energy, and although the words fall messily and ungracefully, they are still beautiful.

she is a girl that carries the stars - and you think you fell in love with the ways he carries the stars. the ways she sings, the disgracefulness of her actions, and the humor in her ideas. you think you fell in love with the soul inhabiting the beautiful body and they that even though she’ll forget your name, she’ll always remember how to write it - she can scrawl it messily on pages all day even without understanding the real meaning behind it, but she can stare at it, and as you hope - she can adore it (she can make it a home in her universe, and allow it to carry it’s own stars - give it a sun back to burn in it’s eyes - give it a soul back)

(give it someone to love)

give it a home in her heart.

\- the next day -

her walking in again

(took your breath away)

(let you feel complete)

(gave your sun energy)

(put meaning in your name)

(gave you another star to hold)

made you feel like every thought that you had - had it’s own meaning, simply just because a girl walked through a door again - this time nine minutes before closing time.


End file.
